1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display system, an information processing apparatus, and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display device which performs adjustment according to a supplied image when displaying an image is known in the art. For example, there is known a method for performing a display-related adjustment based on attributes of image data supplied from a mobile terminal, in order to eliminate the necessity of manually operated adjustment or preliminary registration. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-003327.
Further, there is known a video signal processing method in which, when a video signal input source is switched to another input source, a display adjustment value is switched to a specific display adjustment value according to an external device, which eliminates the necessity of user's manual adjustment operations. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-033138.
Further, there is known a method in which when content data is displayed, a time to display a setting content data is made to be consistent with a time to actually display the content data. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-055827.